livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Rose Westfell (elecgraystone)
Basic Information Race: Tiefling Class: Summoner Synthesist Level: 1 Experience: 0 XP (1,300 TNL) Alignment: NG Languages: Common, Abyssal, Infernal, Draconic, Old Vandelian, Middle Vandelian, Celestial Deity: Cortesia First Seen: URL to introduction appearance at DWI Location: URL-new-post.html to current game Background: Open major changes please ask Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 07 -2 (-4 pts) DEX: 09 -1 (-4 pts) +2 race CON: 11 +0 (01 pts) INT: 16 +3 (05 pts) +2 race WIS: 14 +2 (05 pts) CHA: 16 +3 (17 pts) -2 race Merged Form: STR: 14 +2 DEX: 14 +2 CON: 13 +1 INT: 16 +3 WIS: 14 +2 CHA: 16 +3 Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Summoner (Max -2) HP: 08 = + CON (0) + FC (0) Synthesist 1 AC: 11 = + DEX (-1) + Armor (2) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC w/ shield: 13 = + DEX (-1) + Armor (2) + Shield (2) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Touch: 09 = + DEX (-1) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Flatfooted: 12 = + Armor (2) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) w/ shield: 14 = + Armor (2) + Shield (2) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) INIT: -1 = (-1) + Misc (0) BAB: +0 = (0) CMB: -2 = (0) + STR (-2) + Misc (0) CMD: 07 = + BAB (0) + STR (0) + DEX (0) + Misc (0) Fortitude: +0 = (0) + CON (0) + Misc (0) Reflex: -1 = (0) + DEX (-1) + Misc (0) Will: +4 = (2) + WIS (2) + Misc (0) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00/15% (w/ shield) Merged Form (Max -2) HP: 12 = + CON (1) + FC (+1) (Eidolon) AC: 16 = + DEX (2) + Armor (0) + Shield (2) + Natural (4) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC w/ shield: 18 = + DEX (2) + Armor (0) + Shield (2) + Natural (4) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX (2) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Flatfooted: 14 = + Armor (0) + Shield (0) + Natural (4) + Size (0) + Misc (0) w/ shield: 16 = + Armor (0) + Shield (2) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) INIT: +2 = (2) + Misc (0) BAB: +1 = (1) CMB: +3 = (1) + STR (+2) + Misc (0) CMD: 15 = + BAB (1) + STR (2) + DEX (2) + Misc (0) Fortitude: +1 = (0) + CON (1) + Misc (0) Reflex: +2 = (0) + DEX (2) + Misc (0) Will: +4 = (2) + WIS (2) + Misc (0) Speed: 40' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00/15% (w/ shield) Tactics: If casting in tiefling form, Rose drops her shield action-throwing shield, casts the spell standard, picks up the shield action-weapon cord/tail and re-equips the shield move. This avoids spell fail for shield but keeps AC. When changing to merged, Rose will drop her shield and re-equip it after changing if needed. below If attacking in merged form with the mage armor spell cast, Rose doesn't use her shield, giving her a AC 20 and 3 attacks (bite, claw, claw). If Rose is in merged form without a mage armor spell cast, she uses her shield, giving her an AC 18 and 2 attacks (bite and claw). Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Summoner Claw: Attack: -2 = + STR(-2) + Misc(0) + Magic(0) Damage: 1d6-2, Crit: 20/x2, B/P/S Merged Form Bite: Attack: +3 = + STR(2) + Misc(0) + Magic(0) Damage: 1d6+2, Crit: 20/x2, B/P/S Claw: Attack: +3 = + STR(2) + Misc(0) + Magic(0) Damage: 1d4+2, Crit: 20/x2, P/S Claw: Attack: +3 = + STR(2) + Misc(0) + Magic(0) Damage: 1d4+2, Crit: 20/x2, P/S Dart: Attack: +3 = + DEX(2) + Misc(0) + Magic(0) Damage: 1d4+2, Crit: 20/x2, range 20', B/P/S Racial Features Tiefling Ability Adjustments: +2 (DEX), +2 (INT), -2 (CHA) Size: Med Speed: 30' Favored Class: summoner (+1 Eidolon hp) Maw or Claw: A bite attack that deals 1d6 points of damage. It is a primary natural attack. This racial trait replaces the spell-like ability racial trait. Prehensile Tail: Many tieflings have tails, but some have long, flexible tails that can be used to carry items. While they cannot wield weapons with their tails, they can use them to retrieve small, stowed objects carried on their persons as a swift action. This racial trait replaces fiendish sorcery. Vestigial Wings: These wings do not provide the lift required for actual flight, but do have enough power to aid f light attained by some other method, and grant a +4 racial bonus on Fly skill checks. This racial trait replaces skilled. Native Outsider: Tieflings are outsiders with the native subtype. Darkvision: Tieflings see in the dark for up to 60 feet. Fiendish Resistance: Tieflings have cold resistance 5, electricity resistance 5, and fire resistance 5. Class Features Class 1 Class summoner Synthesist Armor/Weapons: all simple weapons,light armor(w/ no spell failure) Eidolon: A summoner can summon his eidolon in a ritual that takes 1 minute to perform. When summoned in this way, the eidolon hit points are unchanged from the last time it was summoned. The only exception to this is if the eidolon was slain, in which case it returns with half its normal hit points. The eidolon does not heal naturally. Fused Eidolon: While fused with his eidolon, the synthesist uses the eidolon's physical ability scores (Strength, Dexterity, and Constitution), but retains his own mental ability scores (Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma). The synthesist gains the eidolon's hit points as temporary hit points. When these hit points reach 0, the eidolon is sent back to its home plane. The synthesist uses the eidolon's base attack bonus, and gains the eidolon's armor and natural armor bonuses and modifiers to ability scores. The synthesist also gains access to the eidolon's special abilities and the eidolon's evolutions. Evolutions(cost): LegsX2 (0), Bite (0), Pounce (1), Imp Armor (1), Arms (2) +10'/legs to base 20', 1d6 , as monster, +2 , Fused Link: (as an immediate action) when an attack would have put the eidolon at or below zero, the summoner can transfer hp for the amount that is sustained in that attack. Summon Monster I (Sp): Starting at 1st level, a summoner can cast summon monster I as a spell-like ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + his Charisma modifier. Drawing upon this ability uses up the same power as the summoner uses to call his eidolon. As a result, he can only use this ability when his eidolon is not summoned. He can cast this spell as a standard action and the creatures remain for 1 minute per level (instead of 1 round per level). At 3rd level, and every 2 levels thereafter, the power of this ability increases by one spell level, allowing him to summon more powerful creatures (to a maximum of summon monster IX at 17th level). Class 2 Armor/Weapons: Proficiencies Feature Name: Mechanics Feature Name: Mechanics Feats Extra Evolution (1st): +1 evolution point Traits Rich Parent (social): starting GP = 900 2 world magic (magic): add non-summoner cantrip to spell list prestidigitaion Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 05 = (2) + INT (3)/Level; FC (0), Misc (0) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics -1/+2 0 0 -1/+2 -0/-2 +0 Appraise -1/+2 0 0 -1/+2 +0 Bluff 3 0 0 3 +0 Climb -2/+2 0 0 -2/+2 -0/-2 +0 Craft ( ) 3 0 0 3 +0 Diplomacy 3 0 0 3 +0 Disable Device 0 0 -1/+2 -0/-2 +0 Disguise 3 0 0 3 +0 Escape Artist -1/+2 0 0 -1/+2 -0/-2 +0 Fly 7/10 1 3 -1/+2 -0/-2 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 3 +0 Heal 2 0 0 2 +0 Intimidate 2 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Local) 7 1 3 3 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 7 1 3 3 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 3 +0 Linguistics 7 1 3 3 +0 Perception 2 0 0 2 +0 Perform ( ) 3 0 0 3 +0 Profession (maid/valet) 6 1 3 2 +0 Ride -1/+2 0 0 -1/+2 -0/-2 +0 Sense Motive 0 0 0 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 -1/+2 -0/-2 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 0 +0 Stealth -1/+2 0 0 -1/+2 -0/-2 +0 Survival 0 0 0 0 +0 Swim -2/+2 0 0 -2/+2 -0/-2 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 3 +0 * = untrained class skill Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 1 Level 2 * Scoop * l. rejuvenate edolon * Mage Hand * Mage Armor * Mending * Prestidigitation Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Level 1 Level 2 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Lamellar cuirass 15 gp 8 lb Darkwood Shield, throwing 307 gp 5 lb Backpack 2 gp 2 lb Sleaves of many garments 200 gp 1 lb Travelers any tool 250 gp 2 lb mess kit nt gp 1 lb bell nt gp - lb Candle (10) nt gp - lb Candlestick nt gp .5 lb Chalk (5) nt gp - lb earplugs nt gp - lb flint/steel nt gp - lb hip flask nt gp .5 lb holy symbol, wood nt gp - lb signal whistle nt gp - lb weapon cord nt gp - lb alchemist kindness nt gp - lb tindertwig (5) nt gp - lb candlerod (2) nt gp - lb Paper candle firework (3) nt gp - lb Night Tea nt gp - lb = Totals: 774 gp 20 lb Equipment (Eidolon) Cost Weight bedroll nt gp 5 lb Bandolier(2) nt gp - lb Dart (16) nt gp 8 lb Cart 2 gp - lb 500 lbs Cook kit 3 gp 16 lb Tent (small) 10 gp 20 lb animal glue (2) nt gp 1 lb blanket nt gp 3 lb Bucket nt gp 2 lb cauldron nt gp 5 lb Chalk board nt gp 2 lb coffee pot 3 gp 4 lb cot nt gp 30 lb fishing kit nt gp 5 lb grappling hook nt gp 4 lb grooming kit nt gp 2 lb hammock nt gp 3 lb jug, water nt gp 9 lb lamp nt gp 1 lb magnet nt gp .5 lb iron vial of oil nt gp 8 lb piton (4) nt gp 2 lb pot (2) nt gp 8 lb powder (2) nt gp 1 lb rope 50' nt gp 10 lb sealing wax nt gp 1 lb soap (2) nt gp 1 lb skillet nt gp 4 lb string nt gp .5 lb waterproof bag (2) nt gp 1 lb waffle iron nt gp 5 lb torch (5) nt gp 5 lb Swim Fins nt gp 5 lb Floatation Device nt gp 2 lb Spear Thrower nt gp 1 lb foodstuffs ale nt gp 8 lb applejack nt gp 2 lb coffee nt gp 1 lb honey nt gp 1 lb maple syrup nt gp 1 lb powdered milk nt gp 1 lb trail rations (7) nt gp 7 lb travel cake mix (5) nt gp 5 lb tea nt gp 1 lb Beans nt gp 1 lb cheese nt gp 1 lb flour nt gp 1 lb potatoes nt gp 1 lb turnips nt gp 1 lb citrus nt gp 1 lb nuts nt gp 1 lb sugar nt gp 1 lb garlic nt gp 1 lb mint nt gp 1 lb mustard nt gp 1 lb oregano nt gp 1 lb Allspice nt gp 1 lb basil nt gp 1 lb cinnamon nt gp 1 lb cloves nt gp 1 lb dill nt gp 1 lb nutmeg nt gp 1 lb rosemary nt gp 1 lb chilies nt gp .5 lb cardamom nt gp .5 lb cumin nt gp .5 lb fennel nt gp .5 lb ginger nt gp .5 lb pepper nt gp .5 lb saffron nt gp .5 lb vanilla nt gp .5 lb salt nt gp .5 lb Chocolate nt gp .1 lb Scroll case nt gp .5 lb paper (10) nt gp - lb rice paper (5) nt gp - lb stationary (5) nt gp - lb = Totals: 18 gp 234.1 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-23 24-46 47-70 total 20 = light (for humanoid) Eidolon Max Weight: 0-87 88-174 175-262 total 234.1 = light (500 for cart) Equipment PP: 0 Initial Character Money: +900 gp GP: 8 earned on first adventure: +0 gp SP: 0 CP: 0 Career Earnings: 900 gp Carried Inventory: -792 gp consumed or destroyed items: -0 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: living accommodations: -100 gp 0000 Coinage: 8 gp Details Size: Medium Gender: Female Age: 50 Height: 4'7" Weight: 95 lbs Hair Color: light blue Eye Color: purple Skin Color: pale white Appearance: Rose has the blood of several outsiders strongly flowing through her veins. She ha2 3 pairs of small wings and a long tail, but they look like shadows do to her shadow demon blood. Unless she concentrates, these are immaterial and pass right through objects (makes wearing things easy). Do to her erinyes blood, her overall body looks pretty normal for a tiefling. She looks like an elf with large eyes and a small nose and mouth. She's about as pleasent to look at as you can find in a tiefling. Her Hound archon blood mixed with her shadow demon blood allow her to manifest shadowy claws that only appears when she tries to bite a foe. Demeanor: Rose is a cheerful and happy girl, but tends to let her serious and practical side win out. She's taken the role of older sister and caregiver to heart and normally goes overboard being prepared for whatever situation could happen. She's still a bit sad about the death of her adoptive mother, but doesn't let it show. Now that mother is gone and her sister is an adult, she's ready to indulge her curiosity and wonderlust, hoping to see the world outside the city. Rose doesn't seem to have any personality/alignment issues do to her fiendish blood, possibly do to her celestial blood and/or her upbringing. Background Background: Our story starts in Sumbru, 50 years ago at the time of the unmaking of the gate. In the chaos and confusion of the aftermath, an aasimar bard named Dawn Houndstooth was assulted. One year latter this bard shows up in Venza at the door of Astrid Westfell with two tiny babies, one tiefling and one aasimar. Dawn asked Astrid (the two had been adventurers together) to look after the children for her. Astrid agreed and adopted the twins. Astrid lived in a small mansion in the Roses di Sanguigno section (she'd done rather well in her adventures and her investments afterwards). The twins lead a privlaged but quiet life with Astrid, with Rose taking the role of older sister and Lilly taking the role of younger (Rose likes to spoil Lilly and Lilly likes to be spoiled). They where trained in whatever skills that interested them, including magic (Astrid was a wizard of decent level). Things changed as Astrid got older and her health started failing. Rose started taking over the household duties and taking care of Astrid, as Astrid had never really had many servants as she's used her magic instead. Astrid eventually died from old age, leaving the twins alone but free to do what they wanted with there lives. Astrid had prepared for her own death. The twins have a modest income from her investments and the land and mansion are theirs. However there are various legal issues, repairs (several spells Astrid had cast have failed since her death, causing damage) and upkeep make living in the mansion impossible for the time being. For now, they live in the servants quarters in the back of the mansion. It's a small house, but fine for them. Rose hopes to find a way for them to move back in (IE: adventures). I'm using the cost of living to cover the mansion. Average (100 gp), Small apartment, house, etc. quarters * paid Wealthy (1,000 gp), Sizable home or suite of rooms one wing of mansion Extravagant (10,000 gp), Mansion renovation Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Date) (Judge 1) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 2) level 1